The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a program, and an information processing system that are capable of using network services provided by a server on a global network.
From the past, television receivers and video apparatuses that are capable of connecting to the Internet and the like have been known. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-318475 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a television receiver that is capable of acquiring, from a server on the Internet, information corresponding to a television program that is currently being viewed (see, for example, paragraphs [0070] and [0071] in specification and FIG. 5 of Patent Document 1).